


Cheerup Prompt #5: Strawberry Milkshakes

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Doing something nice for someone may not always come without prior baggage. Will Nephrite be successful? Read to find out!
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Nephrite
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cheerup Prompt #5: Strawberry Milkshakes

It was 1pm by the time Makoto was on her way home. She had worked from opening, just to the beginning of the lunch crowd, and had the rest of the evening off. She 

“Hey Usa, where are you headed off to?” Makoto asked as she saw the blonde come from the direction she was headed.

“Hi Mako. Me? Oh, just to the arcade. Motokie promised to save me the new desser he was working on, but wouldn't tell me about.”

“That’s odd. He didn’t mention anything about it.”

Usagi shrugged. “It’s dessert, and I’m all in! I better go before he has to give it away! See ya!” Usagi jogged off, as Makoto smiled and waved, and continued on her way. Usagi wore a different scent today, and it was odd in Makoto’s mind. She’d have to be sure to ask her about it later.

Ten minutes later, Makoto opened her apartment to find Nephrite on the couch, reading yet another book on astrology. He certainly had his opinions on the 13th astrological sign that varies in popularity or legitimacy. He was dressed in a neon green t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had off today, and Makoto had left the house before he woke up.

“Hi honey. How was your day?” Nephrite asked.

“Fine. I think Motoki is trying to ‘steal’ Usagi away with desserts again.” Makoto wore a smile on her face. She and Motoki had a sibling rivalry of sorts when it came to who had the best desserts and could win Usagi over. Credit to Motoki, he was right on her heels. Though he always knew Makoto had the upper hand, it was fun to see Usagi benefit. 

Makoto kissed Nephrite's cheek from behind the couch, while he softly put a palm to her cheek. 

“There’s something in the kitchen for you.”

“Ooohh...Did you get me that stainless steel bakeware I was looking at?”

“You have _everything_ for your kitchen already. I’m surprised things are still being invented that you want.” Nephrite laughed.

“What am I missing?” Makoto asked, not seeing anything on the countertop.

“It's in the fridge.” Makoto playfully rolled her eyes, as she heard Nephrite join her in the kitchen.

“A milkshake?”

“Yes.”

“Nephrite, I swear, if this is fast food, I’m going to be very annoyed, _again_.” Makoto said, skeptically, inspecting the cup.

“No, no. I’ve learned my lesson there. And hey, to be fair, I panicked! I was trying to do something nice, and it blew up in my face.”

“If you’re going to panic, and it results with getting me a milkshake at _least start_ with Motoki’s. His are at least real.”

“I did that already.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You’re still mad about the fast food one?”

“Mad? No. Annoyed, a little. You know I hate that kind of fast food. As for Motoki’s, they’re very good, _and_ quality.” It was well known that the only 'fast food' Makoto woudl eat, was at the arcade, and the very occassional food from the street venders.

“I get it. I’m sorry.”

“I know. And your heart was in the right place...Hey, what flavor is this?” Makoto narrowed her eyes, looking at it suspiciously.

“Try it.”

“You didn’t use my cherries again, did you?”

“No, I've learned that too. Especially to read the menu that you have going for the week so I don’t use the ones you plan to bake with.” Nephrite smiled sheepishly.

“You know I’m not mad at you anymore for that either, right?”

“Yes. I know. Are you going to try it yet?”

“Depends...Did you make it?”

“Maybe. And why so skeptical _and_ suspicious? I’m not trying to poison you.”

“Because you rarely go out of your way when it comes to food. So, I think you want something.”

“Not true. When I want something, I ask. Can’t I just do this to be nice and say I love you?”

“Maybe.” Makoto quipped.

“Makoto.”

Makoto flashed a smile. “Is there a reason my kitchen smells _this strongly_ of strawberries?”

“Air--”

“I do _not_ use food-scented air freshener, Nephrite. You know this. What gives?”

Nephrite merely looked at her, attempting to be innocent.

“Nephrite. What _happened_?” Now Makoto was serious, and all but demanded an answer.

“So, I did make it yes, and it got a little messy, yes. But, as you can see, I cleaned.”

“Did you have help?”

“Why does that matter? What makes you say that?”

Makoto giggled, with a light kiss to his lips; her facade of ‘I’m going to be angry very fast’ dissipating completely. “Because you have a sucky track record, even with instructions.”

“So milkshakes aren’t my forte! I can make a mean chicken parm.”

Makoto all but melted in agreement, with a blush to her face. "Yes, you can.”

“In fact, that’s what's for dinner tonight.”

“My favorite.”

“So try it already...Please?” Nephrite asked, his eyes pleading.

“Aww the puppy eyes? Not puppy eyes. Okay, okay….” Makoto smiled before taking a sip from the straw.

“Holy crap, this is good. _Really_ good. I’m surprised!”

“See? I can make a good shake, even once.”

“Yes you can. I’m proud of you.”

Nephrite grinned.

“So, how much did Usagi help you with?” Makoto grinned back.

“Hey, I did this on my own!” Nephrite’s happy face initially fell. 

Makoto rested her palm agasint his face. “I’m sorry. It’s just, I know your track record. You excel in breakfast and dinners. I excel in, well a little of everything if I do say so myself, but mostly lunch and desserts. But I do appreciate you trying.”

“I can’t stay mad at you. Fine, yes. Usagi helped. More like supervised.”

Makoto smiled almost coyly. “Who forgot to lock the cover on the blender?”

“Both of us.” Nephrite blushed. “Sorry again.”

“You both did a great job cleaning.”

“Yeah, after we both panicked, not only at the mess, but when you called to say you’d be home earlier than expected.”

“I’m glad I wasn’t home to see that.”

“Us too, by far.”

“Oh, by the way, you missed a spot.” Makoto commented with a smile.

“ _What_ ?! Where?!” Nephrite looked around, ready to freak out. He _knew_ how the only other thing Makoto displayed OCD-like qualities for, other than protecting those she loves, was the cleanliness of any kitchen she was in.

Makoto giggled. “Right...here.” She had taken off the lid of the cup, and dipped her finger in, taping Nephrite’s nose before kissing it away, before repeating the action to his lips.

“I guess I got more on me than I thought…” Nephrite all but crooned, a warm fire behind his eyes, as Makoto blushed. He took her face in his hands, as he kissed her deeply; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders (cup still in hand).

A beeping interrupted the soft sounds of their breathing and what was the beginnings of soft moans.

“Don’t answer it…” Nephrite whispered.

“It could be important...” Makoto said, before opening her communicator to see Usagi’s face, while Nephrite groaned.

“Hiii!” Usagi said brightly in a sing-song tone.

“You’re timing is absolutely _**terrible**_.” Nephrite commented, severely annoyed.

“This will be short. I just wanted to say that if _either_ of you start singing that song, you need help.”

“USAGI!” Both chorused before breaking out into laughter.

“Thanks for helping him, Usagi.”

“He told you?”

“That too.”

“Nephrite, I told you to take all the credit on this one!”

“I _tried_!”

“Usa, it’s kind of hard when I’m the Senshi of Honesty and _you_ smelled like strawberries.”

“Oh...Right. Sorry about the mess.”

“It’s fine, you guys got it cleaned before I got home.”

“Have fun! See ya!”

They hung up and Makoto shook her head.

“What?” Makoto asked, at Nephrite’s look.

“Did I miss anywhere else?”

Makoto smiled at the not so innocent question. “Yeah...You did, now that I’m paying more attention. Right...here..” 

Nephrite startled as the cold liquid hit his earlobe....

The End.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompter: Charlie / CopperCrane2
> 
> Prompt: Mako/Nephrite - Strawberry Milkshake


End file.
